Esperando el Impacto
by LovelyDeadGirl
Summary: Ni siquiera ahora seria suyo... pero al menos tampoco era de otro. Solo le queda esperar. AU. Muerte de personajes. Angst. TamaoHoroRen. Oneshot.


_**Esperando el Impacto**_

_Por Aome_

Sabía que no debía entrometerme, pero lo hice. Por más que me prometí que simplemente estaría ahí para él, para verlo feliz, no pude hacer más que entrometerme. Decir que me siento culpable sería poco. Sé que era su vida. Sé que no tenía derecho a hacer lo que les hice, por mucho amor que sintiera. Pero es lo único que podía hacer, y ya no puedo cambiarlo. Si no era mío no sería de nadie, eso pensé. Ahora sólo me queda esperar.

Tiro el cuchillo ensangrentado bien lejos, tanto que va a parar cerca de la mano derecha del _otro_. Porque eso era, un simple tercero que había llegado después. Estoy siendo injusta con él, pero ¿qué más da? Está muerto ahora. Nunca me había agradado, tampoco desagradado, pero el sólo hecho de que en unos meses se hubiera acercado más que yo en toda mi vida, me sacaba de mis casillas.

Nadie nunca toma en cuenta a personas como yo, hasta que cometen una locura. A alguien tímido, a alguien callado, a alguien temeroso, a alguien aparentemente inofensivo. Él jamás me había tomado en cuenta más que como una linda mejor amiga que lo escuchaba hablar sobre sus sueños, que lo apoyaba en todo lo que hacía. O en casi todo.

Aún no escucho sirenas policiales.

Es extraño, hice bastante ruido.

¡Ah! Ahí están.

Pero no les dejaré atraparme… aún no, quiero que alguien me busque.

Quiero que alguien en realidad me tome en cuenta, antes de encerrarme en la oscuridad…

Me pongo en pie rápidamente y salgo a grandes zancadas del lugar. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ambos están muertos. Yo los maté.

Sabía que no debía entrometerme, pero lo hice. Por más que me dije a mí misma que verlo feliz era suficiente, no pude hacer nada para controlar mis instintos. Sé que era tu vida, sé que quizás no te amaba y que esto fue sólo por capricho, por ser alguien. Fui egoísta, pero ahora no hay remedio.

Salí rápidamente del edificio, unos minutos antes de que la policía, las ambulancias y los medios se aglomeraran en la puerta. Miré un segundo y comencé a caminar por las calles, donde aún había algo de vida, pese a ser tarde.

-… se piensa que este homicidio fue premeditado, ya que el cuchillo encontrado en la escena del crimen estaba libre de huellas digitales. – volteé y me encontré viendo veinte pequeñas imágenes de una mujer de porte serio, delante de un fondo que se me hacía muy familiar. Me acerqué un poco más a la tienda de televisores y fijé mi vista en uno. – Esta hipótesis también está sostenida en los hallazgos más recientes de los forenses, que encontraron una sustancia sospechosa en la cocina que parece ser un sedante…

Miré fijamente la pantalla, mientras la mujer del micrófono explicaba un par de detalles más que yo ya conocía. Tardarían mucho tiempo en darse cuenta de quién lo habría hecho. Genial, iba a estar mucho tiempo escondiéndome… quizás nunca me atraparían. Dispuesta a seguir con mi camino hacia casa, me volteé, pero sólo alcancé a caminar dos pasos cuando...

-Esperen… - volteé, justo para escuchar…

-¡Está vivo! -… a alguien desde el revuelo de la entrada. Un hombre se acercó a la reportera y le susurró algo en el oído, para luego marcharse.

-Uno de los jóvenes atacados esta noche en Tokio ha sido reanimado por el equipo de emergencia, su nombre es Tao Ren. Recordamos que este muchacho y su compañero de escuela Usui Horokeu, ambos de 17 años, fueron atacados esta noche. El joven Usui falleció casi en el acto, mientras que el joven Tao se encuentra en grave estado, presentando varias puñaladas en la espalda y algunos cortes en sus brazos, y está siendo llevado en este mismo momento a un hospital de emergencia. Estos dos muchachos vivían compartiendo su apartamento con otras dos personas que no se encontraban…

Me quedé parada frente al televisor, estática. Había matado a HoroHoro, y no a Tao… ¡ni siquiera sirvo para ser una hija de puta¡Dejé el trabajo a medio terminar!.

Refriego mis manos enguantadas en silencio y comienzo a caminar hacia casa, porque después de todo, Ren había sobrevivido, y era fuerte. Oh sí… el muy hijo de puta no dejará este mundo hasta verme encerrada en una celda.No me habría resistido antes, pero esto era especial. No le daría el gusto de encontrarme con tanta facilidad… y menos por lo que me hizo hacerle a Horo.

Porque si él no hubiera llegado, nada de esto hubiera sucedido jamás.

XxX

-Tamamura Tamao, de quince años, está prófuga desde hace dos semanas, acusada del homicidio de Usui Horokeu, y de herir en el proceso a Tao Ren, ambos de diecisiete años. El joven Tao la señaló como la autora material e intelectual del hecho, seguiremos informando mientras la persecución se desarrolla…

Tomé un sorbo de mi sexto café del día, pasando mi mano libre por el lomo de la daga. En la televisión, podía verlos. Podía ver a ese maldito Tao en el auto junto con la policía. Estaban dirigiéndose hacia aquí.

Agarré el arma por el mango y admiré la hoja por unos momentos, con la mirada vacía. Puede que hubiera intentado matar a aquel ricachón estúpido de forma barata, clavándole un cuchillo cualquiera, pero con HoroHoro había sido distinto. Había puesto todo mi amor en cada una de las heridas que abría en su piel, especialmente en el corte que iba de lado a lado de su cuello, abriéndole la garganta. A él le había dado aquel privilegio, el de hacerlo con la daga que mis antepasados habían poseído, casi cien años atrás. Por su filo había muerto él, por su filo moriría ahora yo.

No hubo momentos de grandes vacilaciones, no hubo arrepentimientos al final. Simplemente aquella hoja fría, moviéndose dentro de mí, sacando todo lo impuro que alguna vez tuve en mi interior. Paseó sin piedad por mi abdomen, y cayó de mi mano. La sangre brotaba a chorros, pero no me importaba. Afuera, sentía las sirenas. Escuchaba a la gente haciendo revuelo, escuchaba los pasos en los pisos de abajo. Venían a encarcelarme en un lugar donde pagara mis culpas, ignorando que no iba a dejar que me llevaran así de fácil. Si querían que pagara, tendrían que ir a buscarme en el mismo infierno.

Siento sueño, mucho… y ahora los pasos están más cerca.

Escucho, ya en la oscuridad, que alguien abre la puerta, y veo su inconfundible silueta.

-¡No puedes morirte¡Debes pagar por lo que le hiciste! – aulló con furia su voz. Sonreí.

-Ven a buscarme… - respondí con un hilo de voz, y de pronto las luces se apagaron por completo. Me sentí muy ligera, y al instante supe por qué.

No me reencontraría contigo, Horo… el lugar donde yo voy es mucho menos bonito, pero al menos tampoco lo haría él… no mientras yo viva… ¿o vivía?

_**Fin**_

_Notas de la Autora_: espero que les haya gustado, es mi primer trabajo en Shaman King, y realmente me gusta bastante como quedó xD. El título lo tomé prestado de la canción del mismo nombre de Bersuit Vergarabat, que por cierto es muy linda, recomendada xD. Por otra parte, quería aclarar que Tamao no esta OOC. La mayoría de las veces son las personas retraídas las que cometen actos como ese, o al menos no es tan poco común en gente así… en fin, el tema es, ella explotó. Si van a preguntarlo, no, no la odio, de echo, la comprendo, porque soy parecida a ella y muchas veces la gente me decepciona… pero todavía no llegué a este extremo o.o bwahahhaha! Ven? No me provoquen, puedo ser peligrosa xD en fin… me gustaría mucho que alguien lo comente n-n y lo siento si hay muy poco shounen ai TT a mi me hubiera gustado poner mas pero… cosas de la vida.

En fin, gracias por leer ) espero me envíen sus comentarios.

Nos estamos leyendo!

Aome Faith Usui Jinx


End file.
